Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a support assembly for use in operative placement relative to and treatment of the ankle area including the ankle joint, foot and correspondingly disposed lower leg bones. The assembly allows for a variable orientation of at least one of its members, at least one of which is structured for the disposition of at least one transfixion pin for the engagement and treatment of a patient's ankle area.
Description of the Related Art
In the medical treatment of pathologies including, but not limited to, injuries, fractures, etc. to the bone and joints, external fixator assemblies are commonly used to maintain segments of the bone in an intended and/or required stabilized orientation. By way of example, fixator assemblies of the type described may be utilized to treat the fusion of bone tissue as well soft tissue injuries, and situations involving a union of bones which otherwise are difficult to heal. As such, known or conventional fixator assemblies vary in structure, dimension and configuration and are correspondingly adapted to be used with various portions of the body to which they are attached.
Typical fixator structures include at least one connecting bar or rod as well a plurality of clamps for adjustably securing fixation pins, wires, etc. to the bone portions being affected. Further, transfixion pins or wires of the types commonly utilized may extend completely through the bony tissue or may be anchored therein, such as when the long bones of the leg are involved directly or indirectly with the treatment or healing procedure. Further, the term “transfixion member” is generally recognized in the medical field as including the describing of elongated pins which extend completely or at least partially through the bony tissue involved. In contrast, smaller, thicker “half pins” may be utilized in substantially the same manner to stabilize affected tissue but being of a length insufficient to extend completely through the affected bone, joint, etc. This term may also be used in a more generic sense in referring to stabilizing devices, other than pins, such as wires, reduction wires, screws, clamps, etc.
In addition, known external fixator assemblies of the type described may also include support rings which encircle a corresponding body member, wherein such rings or like support elements serve as a supportive base to facilitate proper location of the aforementioned transfixion members. Accordingly, it is commonly understood in the medical profession that fixator assemblies are used to maintain proper orientation of one or more of bones or bone segments relative to one another to facilitate healing or alignment.
However, the proper stabilization of tissue typically associated with the joint areas of a patient's body such as, but not limited to, the ankle joint as well as the wrist and other smaller bones associated with the hand involves additional considerations.
It would therefore be beneficial to implement a technology that incorporates dynamic aspects to allow for the acute and/or gradual relocation of a foot, ankle or leg deformity. With the dynamic properties of the assembly, a foot, ankle or leg soft tissue and bony pathology can be corrected. In addition, the calibration of the movable components of the assembly allows for ease of use and increased accuracy of adjustments, allowing the surgeon to correct complicated deformities.